


Shift

by MagicCatX333



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), X-Men Evolution
Genre: Avengers cameos?, BAMF Loki, Brotherhood bonding, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Lance is the second older brother Loki never wanted, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki is the team mom, Loki's Kids, Mostly fem!Loki, Odin's A+ Parenting, Shape-shifting characters, Teen Pregnancy, Teenagers being ridiculous, Thor is a puppy, rape is only mentioned, so no mpreg, tags will be updated as story progresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicCatX333/pseuds/MagicCatX333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magneto hears rumors of a powerful young mutant hiding in Norway that he believes could push the brotherhood to the top. Loki just wants to get some sleep.</p><p>AKA The one where Loki accidentally becomes the brotherhood's team mom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shift

**Author's Note:**

> So this is pretty much just an interest check. I'm going to post this fic regardless (really! I know it's been awhile, but it'll happen), but I wanted to see if it's something people would want to read. Basically, it's going to start with Mystique and Magneto finding teen Loki camping out in Norway after running away from Asgard, and figure out he's pregnant.
> 
> Since Loki is a control freak, the second Magneto leaves him in the brotherhood house he decides to fix them into productive members of society. Or at least a decent bunch of villains.
> 
> Bellow is just a tiny sneak peak I wrote in about five minutes, not a legit chapter. I don't think I could stand having a chapter less than 1000 words ^.^"
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: It may be a bit before the legit story is up. I have the first chapter written, but I want a few chapters done before I post it. You've been warned.
> 
> Also, I'm looking for a beta- I've never had one or been one before so I don't really know how this works, but if any of you are interested shoot me a message?

Mystique looked at Magneto skeptically, arms crossed over her chest.

"You found a new mutant where?"

"Norway. Don't worry, he speaks perfect English. From what I could tell, he's extremely powerful. If we can get to him before the _x-men_ , it could turn the tides of this fight."

Mystique raised a delicate eyebrow at him.  
"If this new mutant is so powerful, how do we get him to join?"

"It shouldn't be hard," Magneto smirked. "I'm afraid he's currently rather... Vulnerable. He should jump at my offer, if we play our cards right. Will the brotherhood survive a week without you babysitting them?"

Mystique nodded, and with her cooperation assured, Magneto swept from the room. Only a few hours later, they were both packed onto a small private jet headed for Norway.


End file.
